Bad Dreams
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan has a nightmare while Phil is doing a Younow.


"Hey guys!" Phil greeted quietly to his viewers as he had just gotten onto Younow.

It was currently a Saturday evening, the time when Phil was doing his usual live show, and he tried to do it every other Saturday. It was something that he had been doing for a while now and he had stuck with it. But, it was also something that he liked doing for his viewers.

"I'm sorry that I have to be quiet. Dan is sleeping and I don't want to wake him up," Phil whispered. He was sitting in the lounge and was sitting up at the desk, while Dan was sleeping on the couch. Dan had been up all night editing a new Youtube video and hadn't gotten any sleep. It didn't help that he had an existential crisis the other night so Dan has definitely had rough past couple nights. Phil didn't want to wake him but he also couldn't really say anything as his and Dan's subscribers didn't know that they were actually dating.

Dan and Phil had been dating each other for nearly three years now. They had only told their close friends and family members, that way they didn't have to completely hide their relationship, and they were okay with how things were now.

"So, how are you guys doing this evening?" Phil asked, smiling as he watched the chat go crazy. "I've just been editing a new video today so you'll be happy to hear that I'll have something uploaded tomorrow. I just want to add some finishing touches to it before it's gone up. So, tell me about how you guys have been doing. Did you have a nice week? Bad week? Let's chat," he said calmly.

It was now about half an hour into the live show. And so far, everything was going rather smoothly. It was relaxing and Phil was actually enjoying himself with this live show. He really liked just sitting there and talking to his viewers, especially after a busy week.

"So, how about we do a little Q&A for a bit?" Phil asked. He was about to read something from the chat but he looked over when he heard movement from the couch. He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan for a few seconds, watching as he changed positions, before he finally looked back at the chat, where he was immediately met by people asking about Dan. He had surprisingly learned to ignore them by now. "Any questions?" Phil asked, smiling. He immediately looked back over at Dan when he heard him scream. "Dan?" He asked. He quickly turned the laptop the other way so the viewers couldn't see anything. Phil stood up and walked over to him. He no longer cared about the live show. He only cared about Dan.

Dan quickly sat up and nervously looked around, sweating and breathing hard. "What the fuck is happening?" He asked. He was confused and a little lost. He nervously looked over at Phil.

"You must have had a bad dream. Are you okay?" Phil asked.

Dan groaned and hid his face in his hands. "My head hurts like hell," he whined.

"You're sweating. That's probably why," Phil told him. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Are you busy?" Dan asked quietly as he looked up at Phil.

"I was doing a live show," Phil told him, nodding towards his laptop.

Dan took a deep breath. "Is it still on?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah," Phil mumbled. He shrugged his shoulders. "But, I turned it around just in case,"

"I hate nightmares," Dan grumbled as he rested his back against the arm chair of the couch, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Let me go get you a drink," Phil said as he stood up.

"Don't. I don't want you to miss your live show," Dan told him.

"Come on, I care more about you than a silly live show," Phil whispered. He walked over to his laptop. "Hey guys, I'll be back in a few minutes but hang tight!" He smiled slightly before he turned around and walked out of the lounge. He went to the kitchen and quickly got out a glass and poured some water in it for Dan, and then he went back to the lounge, where Dan was waiting for him. All Phil cared about was calming Dan down and making sure Dan was okay.

"Here," Phil said as he walked over to Dan and sat down next to him. He handed him the glass.

"Thanks Phil," Dan replied as he took the glass. He took a small drink of it.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Phil asked.

Dan quickly shook his head. "No. Not right now. You know me, I always have nightmares after an existential crisis," he let out a sigh and then he looked up at Phil.

"I just wish there was something I could do," Phil whispered.

"Hey, you are doing something by being here," Dan assured him.

Phil looked up at him and smiled. "Do you want to be in my live show?" He asked.

"Sure. maybe it'll make me feel better," Dan said, nodding.

Phil reached over and gently kissed him once, thankful that the laptop was turned the other way so no one could see them, before he stood up and walked over to the desk and grabbed his laptop. He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Dan again. He turned the laptop so that it was facing him. "Scoot over so the people can see your face," Phil told Dan.

Dan sat closer to Phil and then he looked at the screen. "Oh God, my hair is a right mess," he said as he ruffled his hair a few times, trying to make it look decent.

"Your hair looks fine," Phil said as he looked over at Dan.

"Bed hair never looks nice, Phil. What the fuck are you talking about?" Dan asked. He reached over and sat the glass of water onto the table. He looked over at Phil again and smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Phil asked as he stared at Dan.

"I feel fine now, Phil. It just takes me a few minutes to wake up," Dan said.

"So, talk to the people," Phil said, nodding towards the camera.

"Hello people," Dan said, continuing to mess with his hair.

Phil chuckled and then he shook his head. "So, as I was saying before…"

It didn't take very long for Dan to forget about the nightmare that he had. He was focusing on more positive things like Phil and talking to the viewers, which always made him feel better. He knew that he could always count on Phil to make him feel better. Sometimes, he didn't understand how Phil put up with him but he was just thankful to have him around all the time.


End file.
